Resident Evil: Arrow
by SuperJessicaa
Summary: Billy Coen finds himself travelling with a new group after the Raccoon City Incident. Torn between his feelings and what's right, he must act fast. Sorry for the terrible summary.. Billy Coen/OC. Rated T for lanugage and racey scene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Resident Evil or Billy Coen, they belong to Capcom. Anything not recognizable would be mine, like Arrow or Stuart.

A/N: This was a short story I wrote for my grade 12 english class. I liked how it turned out so I am going to post it in five small parts. Arrow is my main Resident Evil Original Character, but this story isn't my fanfic, it is just an idea. Hopefully in the future I will post my actual fic, check for updatess! Billy Coen is super sexy, just sayingg. 3

Hope you enjoy!

Resident Evil:  
Arrow

Chapter One

The year was 1998 when the T-virus escaped, spreading faster than a disease. It was a degenerative virus that turned any living thing that it came in contact with into an undead zombie. The one responsible for this terror was The Umbrella Corporation. Disguised as a pharmaceutical company, they had been working for years underground to develop their malevolent "bio-terrorism" weapons. Raccoon city was the first place to be infected after the virus was accidentally unleashed.  
The Arklay Mountain Facility, on the edge of Raccoon, is where it all began. As the virus made its way into the city, Umbrella had to think fast. There was nothing they could do to stop the spread of the virus, so they ordered the destruction of Raccoon City. One city destroyed to cover up Umbrellas' mistake. The Raccoon City Incident was just the beginning. The T-virus had survived, and was spreading fast.

...

They had been traveling together for a couple months now, Arrow and him. She intrigued him. He did not know her real name. To him she was Arrow, a high school senior with jet black hair to her shoulders, and dark mysterious eyes. She had lived in Raccoon city, but managed to get out before the city was flattened. With them was her rottweiler, Ace. He had been Arrows' dog before the infection, and was the only reminder of the life she once had. Then there was Stuart Levi. Not much was known about his whereabouts during the Raccoon incident. Tall and thin, he was a coward and a creep.

Arrow's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Billy, what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

Slightly embarrassed about being caught staring at Arrow, Billy quickly changed the subject, "We're running low on supplies, we should stop at the next town and re-stock."

Billy combed his brown hair back with his fingers. He had always been smooth, cunning even, with the ladies. But around Arrow he found it hard to concentrate.

...

"Dammit, I'm starving!" Stuart stated, matter-of-factly.

Even though Billy hated Stuart, he put up with him for Arrow. She and Stuart had been traveling together before he came into the picture. Stuart was still Arrow's friend, no matter how much he got on Billy's nerves.

"And I'm tired of walking. We've been going down this friggin' road for hours!"

_He's just doing this to get on your nerves_, Billy thought to himself, _Just ignore him_. Ahead of the group, Ace started to bark. _Smart dog._

Billy pointed to the sign Ace had barked at. "There, you happy now? Little Victoria, five miles." He let out a sigh.

"FIVE MILES!" Stuart groaned. "Carry me, Arrow," he teased.

Billy just looked at him and he shut up.

With Stuart quieted by what Billy thought was the anticipation of a hot meal, they galloped onward.

...

Once again, Billy found himself looking at Arrow. Conflicting thoughts entered his mind. _She's so young, what am I thinking! Well, were in the middle of a Biohazard, so why does it matter? Dammit, it just does. If she knew that I felt things for her, she would think me a.._ He couldn't even think it. _This is so unlike me!_His mind then took him back to the day he found Arrow. _Well, the day SHE found ME.._ Why had this virus gotten out? Why did they have to bomb Raccoon? And why frame me for a massacre that was ordered, that I didn't even participate in?_  
An ex-Marine, then an ex-convict, Billy had been framed and condemned to death a year earlier. His sentence was not carried out, for the T-virus had claimed his escorts and he got away. The Raccoon city Incident happened just after that._She was a damn good shot..That young girl was Arrow. Since then Billy could never get her out of his mind. She was the center of their motley crew, and the center of his thoughts._ I'm as bad as Stuart.. _He felt like a total caught up to Arrow and began to walk with her."Nice day for a walk, isn't it?"

He was running through the abandoned laboratory, now overrun by undead scientists, hidden in the Arklay Mountains. Looking for any information on Umbrella, the t-virus and whatever else they were creating.

After making his way through the zombie infested lab, he found no information. All the computers had been wiped and paperwork disposed of. There was no proof of any of Umbrella's schemes. There was no point in staying, there was nothing left here but living dead. Disappointed, Billy started back for the entrance of the facility when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Pistol ready, he swiftly turned the corner and aimed. It was a young girl and she didn't look dead.  
Surprised, Billy lowered his weapon, "H-hello?" The girl raised two shotguns in his direction. "Hey wait, I'm not a zombie, I haven't been bitten. What are you-"  
Two shots raced by his head and struck two zombies each between the eyes. Billy just stood their as their bodies fell to the ground and the girl approached him. With a quick smile, she led him out of the forsaken facility.

She smiled at his cheeky flirting. "Indeed, and look ahead. We've arrived at Little Victoria."

"What?" Billy was too caught up with her lips to hear what had came out of them.

"The town, Little Victoria.. We're here," she giggled.

...

Little Victoria, named after a lake nearby, was on the opposite side of the Arklay Mountains from Raccoon. The streets were barren and quiet. There was no signs of life anywhere, an uneasy feeling engulfed them. The windows of the houses had been smashed, cars left askew. It looked as if all the people here had just vanished, or worse. Even the usual colours of autumn were absent. A child's bicycle lay on the side of the road.

In a serious tone, Billy said, "It looks like the virus got here before us. Be careful." He looked at Arrow, "I have a bad feeling about this place, but we need food and ammo. We should split up to search."

"I call Arrow," said Stuart with a look that made Billy's pulse quicken.

"Well that's too bad, she's with me." This was not supposed to be negotiable. But Stuart being Stuart, he insisted.

"You always drag her with you and leave me with the dog. Ace hates me. It's my turn with Arrow!" He pulled Arrow over to him, smiling at her.

"It's fine Billy." Arrow reassured him. "Ace, you get to go with Billy this time." She petted her canine friend.

Billy didn't like the situation at all. The thought of Arrow being alone with Stuart sickened him. Stuart was not trustworthy, especially around Arrow. More than once Billy had caught Stuart ogling her, his intentions clearly written on his thin face.

"Be careful," He said to Arrow, but he was looking at Stuart.

Stuart walked over to him. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He winked. Billy could feel his ears burning with anger.

"Let's go this way, Arrow. We'll look for the food." As Stuart dragged Arrow away, he gave Billy one last smug look.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Walking along the empty streets alone with Stuart felt different this time. Lately Billy had made sure Arrow went with him when they had to split the group. It almost felt wrong not being with him this time.  
They turned down a side-street and noticed a convenience store at the corner.

The store was small, the sign hung outside of it read "10-Second Store". The front window had bullet holes through it. Inside, there was broken glass all over the floor and merchandise strewn everywhere. The store was completely ransacked, the shelves had been pushed over, and there was blood spattered on the walls.

"My god..." Arrow was sickened, but not surprised by the gruesome scene. "Lets just hurry and look for anything still edible."

There wasn't much left that hadn't expired or been partially eaten by.. Who knows what. Arrow managed to find a couple cans of soup, some beans, a couple boxes of Twinkies, a bag of chips, and a Kit-Kat chocolate bar. _I'm saving that for later_.

"What's your rush?" Stuart began to approach her with an odd look on his face.

"Lev, what are y-!" He grabbed her and smashed a kiss on her lips.

Now pushed against the blood-stained wall, Arrow tried her best to push him off, but he was stronger than her. Stuart pinned her arms up with one hand, and let his other explore. He began to kiss down her neck.

"Stuart, what the fuck are you doing? Let go of me!"

"What's wrong Arrow, don't like me quite as much as someone else? A certain tattooed convict by any chance? Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

His jealousy was obvious now, and he knew that Billy intrigued her. His good looks, his muscled physique, even his cocky attitude all made her melt. But he was 10 years older than she. _He would never think anything of me, would he?_

As Stuarts' hand started to go up her shirt, she let out a loud scream. "What's wrong babe, going a little too fast for you?"

"No you pig, we're surrounded by zombies!"

While he had been forcing himself upon Arrow, at least a dozen undead civilians had entered the store. They were cornered.

"Wha-" momentarily distracted, Stuart let go of Arrow, "Shit!"

Arrow then proceeded to to kick him as hard as she could in the groin.

"OHMYGODHOLYSHIITMYCHILDREN!" He collapsed, gasping in pain. "You bitch!"

The zombies started edging forward, their movements sluggish. Arrow was one step ahead of them, her guns already locked and loaded. Before she could fire a bullet, Stuart jumped up and made a dash for the exit.

"You spineless prick, get back here!" she screamed, but it was too late; he was gone.

...

A/N: Second chapter upp. I know it's super short, sorry. New chapter up soon! Please fav and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Stupid Stuart, stupid me, stupid running out of supplies!_ Even though Billy had been very successful with his task, he was still angry about Arrow going with Stuart this time. He had come across a hunting store full of weaponry and ammunition.  
On his way out of the hunting store, Ace started to growl.

"What is it boy?" Billy questioned.

Ace started to whine and used his body to point out a direction. Billy looked to see what it was that was bothering Ace. It was Stuart, running madly down the street.

"God dammit, what did he do?" At top speeds, Billy raced down the street in the direction Stuart had ran from. "Stay here Ace, good boy."

_If he hurt her, I'll kill him!_ That thought fueled Billy to run even faster. He made it back to the corner they had split up at. This time, from every angle he looked zombies were appearing. They seemed to be congregating around a convenience store at the end of the block. _Good thing I took extra ammo.  
_Still running, he shot down three zombies in counting before he got to the store. He heard a scream and a couple gunshots form inside, despair and testosterone exploded within him like a bomb.

"ARROW!" He didn't care where his bullets hit, as long as he could clear a path to her.

The inside of the store was cramped from all of the dead weight inside. A few quick bullets and Arrow was in sight. She was bleeding heavily from her arm and trying to slash away a zombie with her jackknife.  
She's alive! Relieved, Billy shot down the rest of the zombies and made his was to her.

"B-Billy..." Her wound didn't look as severe as it had from afar.

"Grab my hand." As he lifted her, a zombie attacked. A few more shots and the zombie went down.

"We've got to get out of here fast!" Arrow said; she was white as a ghost.

They shot their way back to the corner, which was now infested with undead. Ace had been faithfully waiting there for Billy to return, but was nowhere to be seen.

"Get outta the way, bastards! Ace, where are you boy?" _he called. Where is he? If he's dead, Arrow will._.

The dog bounded out of a nearby house. _Smart dog. _Looking around for somewhere to go next, Billy saw Stuart trying to wrestle a zombie off himself down the street. _I could leave him there, nothing he doesn't deserve_. But Billy decided against it and pulled out a new rifle he had picked up at the hunting store.

"Watch out Arrow."

Ready, aim, fire and the zombies' head exploded. Stuart shrieked as the body fell to the ground. Billy and the others ran over to him. Billy was ready to pummel Stuart. Unfortunately, more zombies were headed their way. _We need a way out of here_, he thought. Then his eyes fell upon a blue, beat up old '79 Ford Mustang Convertible with its' doors wide open and its' removable roof already gone.

"Get in the Mustang, now!" Billy ordered.

They all ran to the car. Billy sat down in the front seat and, to his amazement, the keys were in the ignition. _It must be our lucky day!_ Arrow sat in the passenger seat while Stuart got in the back. Ace sat in the foot-space of the passengers seat, not wanting to leave Arrow.  
Billy turned the key and listened, the car didn't start.

"Dammit you piece of junk, START!" _Nevermind, not out lucky day..  
_  
After a couple more tries the car roared to life. Billy slammed his foot on the gas peddle and the car flew down the street. Speeding down the street, zombies everywhere, he drove them to a fork in the road. One way was blocked by an army of undead, and the other was covered in debris from a building that had been destroyed.

_Zombie army it is.. _"Arrow, get ready. We need to go down there. Use this," he threw her an automatic pistol. He didn't bother with Stuart.

Billy revved the engine and plowed down the street. Arrow shot at the zombies as Billy ran them over. One zombie jumped onto the hood of the car; Billy swerved and the zombie flew off. They were way over the speed limit, about to hit 150 miles per hour. Billy hoped the car had enough gas to get them out of there safely. The end of the street was near, and the forest surrounding the Arklay Mountains came into view. _Not much farther.. _The zombies just kept coming, but the car was going too fast to be stopped by mere flesh.  
Finally, they came to the end of the street. All that was left in their way was a memorial park. Billy slowed down slightly. There was a car driven into the fountain, in the center of the park. Right before they hit the exit, they passed a statue about twenty feet tall. It was of Ozwell E. Spencer, founder of Umbrella and the reason everyone in this town was dead.

...

A/N: Yay! Third chapter is up! Hope you all are enjoyingg my fanfic! Please review and fav!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun was just starting to set as Billy slowed the car down. They had been driving away from Little Victoria for hours in silence. He pulled the car up to a small hillside clearing in the woods to set up camp for the night. Billy grabbed their cargo from the Mustang and set it next to an old oak tree. he then searched the vehicle for anything else of use. In the trunk he found three containers of gasoline, a first-aid kit, some suitcases and a family photo. _They where trying to escape, but they didn't make it.. u_While Billy was going through the contents of the suitcases, Arrow was attempting to light a fire with her good arm. Ace rested next to her.

"Don't overdo it, Arrow. You're still bleeding." Billy took the first-aid kit and sat next to her. "How are you? Does it hurt anywhere else? What happened back there?"

He had so many questions he wanted to ask her as he bandaged up her arm.

"I'm fine.. Just a scratch." She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm just sore is all."

He asked again, "What happened back at the store Arrow?"

"Lev.. Stuart," she paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, "We saw the store and decided to check inside. The place was a mess, not too much usable food in there. I grabbed what I could then.." She stopped talking.

"What Arrow, please tell me. What happened next, what did he do to you?" Billy was pleading with her to explain.

She remained silent for a few minutes. Billy occupied himself by petting Ace, he wagged his tail.

"Stuart pushed me against the wall and forced himself on me. Then the zombies showed up and I bagged him. He bolted, leaving me with a room full of infected. One of them charged at me and I tripped over some cans. I fell on some broken glass and that's how I cut my arm. I'm such a klutz."

Billy's pulse quickened, he could hear it beating at his temples. Arrow just looked at him, unsure of what to do. He looked at her with those hungry eyes of his, wild with anger at the thought of Stuart touching her. He couldn't stop himself from reaching for her; he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, and her face flushed crimson red. Meanwhile, Stuart had been skulking behind a tree.  
Billy rose and headed in Stuarts' direction, Ace stayed with Arrow. Stuart heard his footsteps and stood up. As soon as he turned to face Billy, a fist collided with his face. Before he fell backwards, Billy grabbed his collar and shook him.

"How could you do that to her? She trusted you, God knows why, but she did! I already knew you were a slime ball, but.. But trying to rape her? How dare you! You and your damn dirty thoughts, always undressing her with your eyes." Billy's voice echoed through the clearing. A bruise had already started to show on Stuarts' face.

A panicked-looking Stuart spat out his retort. "I didn't rape her! I was only playing around, she was asking for it!" His excuses failed to make Billy let go of him, "And what about you? You talk about me having dirty thoughts? The way you look at her screams 'unholy fantasies', you look at her like shes a piece of meat that you want to do her right then! Talk about wrong, and how much older then her are you? Twenty years?"

Thinking he had moved the spotlight off himself, Stuart smiled his smug little smile. That did it, Billy couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to beat that grin off of his face, so he did. He jumped on Stuart and threw punch after punch.

"Billy, stop!" Arrow was on the verge of tears. "He's not worth it!"

She was right. Billy got off him and back away. Panting, Stuart got up and tackled Billy from behind. Ace growled in warning. Billy immediately flipped Stuart to the ground and continued to walk away. Stuart lay there for a minute, probably from a mixture of pain and embarrassment.

"I hope you two are happy with each other, and that mutt and the zombies!" Stuart had gotten up and ran over to the Mustang. Before Billy could reach Stuart to stop him, the engine sounded and he was speeding away.

"You'd better not come back, I'll kill you next time!" Billy yelled into the distance.

Frustrated at Stuart and himself, Billy tried to lighten the mood. "That's one problem solved. Good thing I took our stuff outta there.."

Arrow was silent. She sat still, petting Ace for his quick help. Billy didn't know what to say to her, so he just sat down and fixed the fire. What Stuart said hit a nerve. He could not deny his feelings, nor his thoughts. There were times in which he desired her, times that he wanted to be with her. Then the thought of his desires hurting her made him sick. He hated the guilty thoughts that invaded his mind. Stuart was right, she was so young.

...

A/N: Fourth Chapterr! C: The end is nearrrrr! One morw chapter to go sadly. :C I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfic so far. Stayed tuned for the final chapterr and other RE fanficss! Fav and reviewww. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They sat in silence for a while before Billy heard Arrow's stomach growl. Billy went over to their supplies, pulled out a makeshift stove and went to her bag to see what she had found. _Chips, beans, soup, Twinkies, and a Kit-Kat bar.. She would pick this up._ He looked at her and chuckled.

She finally spoke, "There wasn't much left. I'm sorry.."

"No, no. This is good." He opened a can of Campbell's vegetable soup and put it over the fire. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

He went over to her and gave her the chocolate bar, then sat down. Billy was glad she had finally spoken. She ate it in silence as Ace slept next to her.  
The sun was long gone, the darkness was almost comforting. Trees swayed in the wind, and an owl hooted nearby.

...

Billy got up to stoke the fire and check on their food. Almost done, a couple more minutes. As he turned to sit back down, he noticed Arrow had fresh tears streaming down her face. Without thinking, he rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands. As he wiped away her tears, he realized how close he had gotten to her. She looked surprised at his actions.

He moved away slightly. "I'm sorry."

He needed to get away from her, he was making this worse for her. She had been assaulted because he wasn't there, and now she probably thinks that he would have done the same thing. He started to get up, but two slender arms wound around his neck.

Arrow was holding him, she wanted him to stay. What was going on? Him? Even after all that had happened, and the things that Stuart said. The only think he could think of was how much he wanted to take away her pain. He couldn't care less about anything right now, nothing mattered except her. Age was nothing in a time like this.

He pulled her close and held her, "I will never leave your side again. I'll always protect you."

His feelings were real, and so were hers. They were going to survive this terrible Biohazard; together.

...

A/N: My story has finally come to an end. /3 I am sad to see it end, even if I did write it months ago. I hope you all enjoyed it! :D Check for other great stories with Arrow, Billy, and many others! 333

And Happy Birthday to a special person. C:


End file.
